Techgic Cat
by Shontia-the-cat
Summary: In the early days, people used to believe Robotnik was a good thing, even when news spread of his evil. When a young cat fails to convince her little zone of his evil, she tries to learn magic to defend them. Question is, is she too late? OC fic -Fleetway


**Authors Note: Hello Fanfiction! Remember me? No? Good. Then you won't remember the hyperactive freak that wrote crap stories…Well story quality probably still isn't perfect, but at least now I don't act like a five year old on ten pounds of sugar. Anyway, anyone read my last story? Well then this one will seem pretty similar. It is the same idea, but a few things have changed. Please don't let my prior stories frighten you, I'm better than I was before, promise. So if anyone is reading this, I hope you enjoy!**

**EDIT: Because this site seems to have issues every time I try to separate the scenes it deletes it…so I bolded the first word at the start of every scene! That way you don't have to figure it out on your own!**

**Little** Zone. Quiet and serene, a small area on Mobius, unnoticed from the lush forest surroundings, hiding its residents from the outer world. Technology wasn't common, no connection was made to any other zone besides Saturdays; market day. There were two schools, one hospital, and 132 peace loving Mobians waking to the early morning sun. However, not all Little Zoners where quiet as one little brown cat stood tall.

"People of Little Zone! I, Shontia Brown, your protector, have decided that hiding is no longer an option! It is time for a full out Robotnik Raid! Who's with me?" Her voice was loud and proud. The crowd was silent to her words. She leapt from her post and walked towards a speechless blue hedgehog. "I see you're speechless from my speech!"

Shontia picked up her favourite, hand-made Sonic plushy doll. He was her best and only crowd. She had never spoken like that to anyone but him.

Ever since her families last vacation to Metropolis Zone, Shontia had made a radio to contact her far off city friend. Since no televisions or radio stations where found in Little Zone, her friend Jacob kept her up-to-date with the latest news. Recently, he had told her that Dr. Robotnik was not who many thought he was, and that he was an evil dictator that planned to rule Mobius. He also told her that about 6 months later, a blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere and started to fight against him.

She couldn't imagine what her Zone's reaction would be to the news of Robotnik. Little Zone was one of the few to support Robotnik, and Shontia herself had been one of the supporters, until she heard Jacob's story. Now she was keen to convince her Zone to fight back. Although that may be difficult considering she was all of eleven years old.

There was a sudden knock that whipped her out of her thoughts. She spun around and looked towards her door. Who was it? A kidnapper? A robot sent by Robotnik because he somehow found out about her plan?

"Shontia are you awake?" Just her dad. She sighed with relief, somewhat hating her imagination for almost giving her a heart attack. Then she realized she still had her Sonic doll out.

"Just a second!" Shontia leapt onto her bed and stuffed her doll under her pillow. She flopped down into said pillow and tried to look innocent. "Come in!"

Her father opened the door and poked his head inside. He was a tall, brown cat, a shade or two darker than his daughters. His grey coat covered his neck and reached the waist of his back jeans. Emerald eyes stared into the light brown eyes of his daughter. He wanted to ask her what on Mobius she was doing, but thought better as he probably wouldn't want to know.

"Your mother and I are heading to the market now. Do you want to-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his daughter raced passed him and out her bedroom door.

"Coming!" And she was gone. That was a first, Shontia normally hated going shopping.

"Odd…" The feline tried to think of any reason possible for her to act so strangely, but then thought nothing of it when he realized his theories where becoming ridicules. She probably just saved enough mobiums for something she wanted last time she went out. Yeah, that was it. But still…

**The** air was cold and crisp, the leaves had already changed colour. Being surrounded by a forest, the frosted leaves made for a very pretty Saturday morning. The little village was no longer quiet as the residents went about their Saturday morning market shopping.

Many stalls lined the streets, most from local Zone farmers and collectors, selling freshly grown fruits and vegetables along with the occasional trinkets. The street was full of life, even with the small population. Parents explored the stalls, looking for unique items and talking with friends, while the younger kids ran around yelling and laughing.

Shontia, however, wasn't in the mood to play with the other kids; she had more important things to do, like look for a high up place. It wasn't until they reached the center of the plaza that she saw what she wanted and that was the fountain. Because of the chilly weather, they stopped the water flow in the fountain, making it perfect to stand on and do what she wanted.

She turned to her mother, "Mommy, I'm going to check something!" and before her mother could reply, she raced off. Her father was about to run after when her mother lightly grabbed his arm. He turned to her, excepting her to be laughing, telling him to just let her go, but her face was stern. He turned back and saw her climbing the fountain layers to the top.

When the young cat reached the top, she stood up while using her tail to balance. She was much taller up here, her feet where as high as most of the adults heads. Already she was getting attention, even though it wasn't necessarily _good_ attention, it was attention none the less. Then she spotted her parents, her father was giving her that 'don't do anything stupid' look, but her mother was blank. _Don't worry you guys; I know what I'm doing. This is for the best._

She looked out to the small crowd again, and took a deep breath, "People of Little Zone! I am here to tell you something I learned from a friend in Metropolis. Dr Robotnik is not who we think he is!" Already there were people giving her dirty looks, whispering to each other and not hiding the fact that they didn't believe her, but she had to continue. "Robotnik is capturing mobians and making them slaves, even turning them into Badniks-"

"And how do we know this information is reliable?" It was a porcupine who had spoke, his arms crossed.

Before she could counter his protest, a blue bird spoke up, "What if she's right? What if we're all in danger?"

"She's eleven, why should we believe her?"

"If she's right, then we may be in danger!"

"Impossible, nothing will happen!"

"Can we really take that risk, especially when there's children involved?"

This was not going how she had planned. She had expected people to not believe, but she hadn't excepted a huge argument to break out! Everyone was either yelling their opinions or just walking away, ignoring everything she had said. This is not what she wanted at all!

Suddenly the ground left her feet as hands grabbed at her waist. She tried to wriggle free to no avail. The person put her on the ground and whispered in her ear "Shontia, it's just me," She turned and met the face of her mother, worry written all over her face. Before Shonti could ask, her mother grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her out of the crowd to her father. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder and saw people starting to look for her, some angry, and some desperate for more information.

What had she done?

**AN: Yeah, not exactly a full out chapter, but I was making this more a prologue. You know, plot build up, try to hook anyone who even bothered to read this and all that...nobody's reading this are they? Oh well, I tried…if you **_**are **_**reading this though, please please **_**please**_** review? I'm not trying to sound pushy, but I would appreciate some feedback! If you have the urge to critique, please do! Just remember a proper critique isn't just pointing out the flaws, but how to fix them as well! Thank you! :)**


End file.
